


Schmans

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Circle Jerk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x20: Go Fish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schmans

To the casual observer it might appear Xander had a secret plan when he said "Who's carrying? I need a little something to improve my performance. Gimme a edge. Grrr."

The casual observer would be completely and utterly wrong. Plans were for girls and old people. Xander talked on whim and acted on ideas, like most teenage boys. And it worked too. He was told how the steroids were distributed, so fuck off to those that suggested a different course of action besides instinct.

The same system worked when discussing possible sex. Sitting in the sauna with several of the hottest guys in school around him, he went right for it. "Any of you ever circle jerk?"

They paused for a moment, but the final answer was a tossing off of towels. Plans schmans.


End file.
